Pass the Soap, Please
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Percy got his way to make McGonagall ban access to the Prefect's bathroom to Quidditch Captains. Furious, Oliver chases him down all day long for an explanation. Who would have thought that their discussion would let them discover themselves?


**Title:** Pass The Soap, Please  
**Author:** **bendleshnitz1**  
**Pairing: **Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley**  
Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 3346  
**Beta:****x_nothing_here**  
**Warnings:** Set during POA (Oliver and Percy are both 17). Masturbation, shower sex, some frottage, fingering (?)  
**Summary:** Percy got his way to make McGonagall ban access to the Prefect's bathroom to Quidditch Captains. Furious, Oliver chases him down all day long for an explanation. Who would have thought that their discussion would let them discover themselves?  
**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter's characters and universe are not mine. JKR keeps refusing to give me the rights for some strange reason...  
**A/N:** Originally written as a gift for **nimrod_9** at the 2011 **hpvalensmut** fest, who asked for first time, shower sex, wall sex and vanilla sex.

* * *

**Pass the Soap, Please**

Oliver opened the heavy door with as much force as he could muster, stomping his way to Professor McGonagall's desk, who stared at him with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. His anger, however, made him immune to her cold glare, which would – in any other circumstance – make him want to achieve transfiguration, turning himself into a tiny cockroach and hide in the closest darkest hole he could find.

"_Quidditch Captains will be deprived of the use of the Prefect's bathroom as of the following October 18th_?" Oliver read out loud, waving the parchment he had taken off the notice boards of his common room.

"Mr Wood, I suggest you leave my office and return again as a civilized being. And that includes _knocking_," McGonagall said, clearly trying to level her voice and remained calmed.

"But th—"

"Detention for a m—"

"Fine!" Oliver huffed and left the room, clutching his hands into fists. He closed the door behind him and breathed deeply a couple of times as he paced across the width of the hall.

After a couple of seconds, he calmed himself down and tried talking to McGonagall again; this time, knocking the door.

"Come in." Oliver opened the door. "Oh, Mr Wood, to what do I owe the surprise?"

If he didn't know Professor McGonagall better, he would have said she was taking the mickey out of him. However, if she was, the tone never reached her facial expressions. The hardness etched in her face was a constant reminder of his mistake.

"Sorry about... I shouldn't have..." He sighed in defeat. "I'll knock from now on."

"Very well," she said, looking at him over the rim of her glasses. "You were saying –or rather, _screaming_- something about a notification on the notice boards?"

"Yes. This!" He placed the note in front of her overtop of the papers she was correcting.

McGonagall's shoulders dropped at the sight of the note. "Yes, I guess I knew this was coming," she said, heaving a sigh. "Mr Wood, I cannot solve your problem."

"Why not?"

"Because I have nothing to do with this. If you want to talk to someone, then you should go to the Head Boy."

"Head B—Percy?"

"Well, yes. Mr Weasley was the one insistent on taking the rights of the Prefect's Bathrooms away from Quidditch Captains. If you have something to say, talk to him. I have enough things to do without Mr Weasley's constant naggi—_requests_. Now, if you'll excuse me," she finished, nodding to the door in that polite way adults used to kick someone out of the room.

* * *

"Pss, Percy. Hey, Percy!" Oliver hissed to his classmate, who was sitting on the desk besides his frantically taking notes. "_Weasley_!" He said a bit more loudly, throwing a ball of parchment in his direction.

"Mister Wood. Care to tell the rest what you're so eager to say to your little friend?" Snape said threateningly, looking at him with lazy eyes.

Oliver looked nervously across the room and focused his eyes on Percy, who was looking at him as well but turned his head to the front when their eyes met. "No, sir," he muttered, glaring at Percy's vivid red hair.

* * *

"Hey, Oliver," Angelina said sitting beside him, already filling a plate with her lunch. "I was thinking about trying a new play at practise tomorrow," she continued, not aware of Oliver's eyes stuck on the big doors of the Great Hall.

"Not now, Angelina," he said curtly. Squirming in his seat, Oliver jumped at any flash of red he could see. Percy had to have lunch at some point. If it weren't for Snape's punishment after class, he would have been able to catch him then.

"What are you looking for?" Angelina asked, turning her back to him, facing the door in an attempt to figure out what was making him strain his neck so much to look over the heads of hungry students coming in and out of the room.

"You mean 'who'."

"Oooh, a girl perhaps? Is Oliver Wood in loooove?" she joked, laughing at her singing tone.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "From love to hate there's a teeny tiny step and messing up my Quidditch rituals is a stride," he mumbled with a huff as people started leaving for class and there had been no signs of Percy Weasley yet.

* * *

"...essay of four inches by tomorrow morning!" McGonagall said over the buzz of students picking up their things and hurrying off for their next class on the other side of the castle.

"Percy. A word?" Oliver jumped out of his seat, leaving his belongings behind.

Percy glanced at him once before lowering his gaze again, focusing on putting his books inside his ragged bag. "Not now. I cannot be late for Charms. As a Head Boy-"

"Yeah, cut the nonsense and listen, 'cause I've been trying to talk to you all day and-"

"I can't. Excuse me," Percy said, pushing his glasses up his nose and throwing the heavy bag over his shoulder.

He was clearly avoiding Oliver, but before Oliver could say anything else, Percy had dashed out of the classroom.

* * *

Following someone across the halls of Hogwarts among the mass of hundreds of students was definitely a challenge, especially if the person he was following was sneakier than a Slytherin snake. Avoiding the groups of distracted boys and giggling girls, Oliver ran as fast as he could, only being able to see Percy's red hair every now and then over the heads of the people separating them.

Just when Percy was about to turn the corner of the hall, he looked over his shoulder and saw Oliver, who was calling his name and waving frantically as his anger grew more and more. However, the minute their eyes met, Percy started walking faster.

"Bugger," he muttered. "Move!" he ordered as he ran faster, trying to catch up with him. "Percy! Percy. Hey, Weasley! Weasley!" Oliver shouted.

Immediately, his path was blocked by two tall boys.

"Yes?" the Weasley twins said in chorus with identical grins on their faces as they crossed their arms across their chests.

"Not you!" Oliver said in frustration, trying to move around them but finding his way blocked every time.

"Not me?" said Fred...or George.

"Then me?" the other one asked, pointing to himself with his finger with the most fake clueless expression plastered across his face.

"Not you-me. He means me-me."

"But me-me can be you-me if—"

"Enough!" Oliver said angrily. He knew the twins and once they started fooling around like this, it could take hours to make them stop. "Do you want to see the next game on the benches?"

"Ooh, what a mood," Fred –or was it George? - said with a frown.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, mate?"

Suddenly, he found himself in the middle of them with their arms around his shoulders as they walked him to a bench of the corridor.

"Maybe you should take a bath," one of them suggested.

"Exactly! That will make you relax," the other one agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Mum used to gave us a hot bath-"

"When we were little and-"

"-a little riled up."

"She said it was relaxing-"

"-and we were quiet after."

"'Though that lasted only five minutes."

"Six at the most."

Oliver stood there, thinking about Percy and all these things the twins were telling him. What was that saying his grandfather said at least three times a month? Oh, yes. _If the wand will not come to Merlin, then Merlin must go to the wand._

"You're right," he started saying, cutting off whatever the twins were chattering about. "A bath. I'll do that. Thank you, guys," he nodded and left Fred and George looking at him in confusion.

* * *

"_Rubimols_," Oliver whispered and the statue of Boris the Bewildered opened, letting him inside the Prefects' Bathroom.

The room was steamy and the soft sound of the water splashing reached his ears as his eyes got used to the new dimly lit place. Then, he saw Percy resting with his back against the wall of the pool; his glasses rested beside him. Suddenly, a moan escaped from Percy's closed mouth. Oliver examined his face. His eyes were closed and a few drops of water were scattered around his freckles. He was biting his lower lip hard as his breathing accelerated and the movement of his right hand became more evident creating little waves in the otherwise practically still water.

Oliver felt his throat tightening as he realized what Percy was doing. Wanking was not weird thing in a seventeen-year-old boy, but it was weird that Oliver felt a tingling sensation running down his own cock as Percy whimpered softly while doing so. He sighed, trying to convince himself that he was just letting himself go with the situation, that his pants suddenly felt a bit tighter because it had been almost four whole days since he had last masturbated. Without realizing, Oliver chuckled softly at him saying the word "masturbate" in his own thoughts. His obsession lately with Percy – caused by his anger towards him, of course - had made him start using his snobby words and all. However, the minute he chuckled, both men in the bathroom froze. Oliver could deal with a pissed off Percy when he saw him naked in the showers of their room every night, but this "Percy wanking" situation was completely new to him. This had crossed that line of intimacy his parents had taught him about.

"What are you doing?" Percy demanded, pulling Oliver from his thoughts. He had put his glasses back on and was looking at him over his shoulder resting his right hand on the edge of the pool as the other moved frantically trying to bring the bubbles closer to his body and hide the "personal parts no one but him was entitled to look without permission" (his words, not Oliver's of course).

Swallowing hard and trying to remember the reason why he was here in the first place, Oliver shrugged one shoulder, saying as a matter of fact, "You wouldn't talk to me in a public place, so I had to find my way."

"Quidditch Captains cannot enter these bathrooms anymore," Percy said fervently as his skin matched the fierce redness of his hair. Although Oliver couldn't decide whether it was from anger or embarrassment...or simply caused by his warm bath.

"As of October 18th," Oliver clarified with a triumphant smile, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Alright. You cannot be in here unless you are taking a bath. Those are the rules."

"Oh, yeah?" Clearly, Percy had run out of excuses and Oliver felt his chest swell with pride as he discovered a way to win this one. Starting with his shoes, Oliver stripped out of his school uniform, dropping each piece carelessly at his feet as his eyes locked with Percy's, which were wide with shock.

"W-What are you doing?" he stuttered when Oliver hands went to the elastic of his pants.

"Taking a bath to follow your beloved rules," Oliver muttered, faking innocence as he pulled down his pants revealing his half-hard cock.

He looked at it for a second; he mentally shrugged and decided to not give too much thought. Looking at Percy's gobsmacked expression, he started walking towards him.

"Don't," Percy mumbled.

"Why?" Oliver challenged putting his hands on his hips, exposing his best weapon against Percy, the prude who couldn't stand being around naked people.

"Don't," he repeated more softly, shaking his head and moving his gaze to the water.

Oliver tutted, not quiet believing how a person who had grown up with five brothers could be so intimidated and embarrassed by a simple dick.

"You know, Weasley? I don't give shit about your prudish self right now. I've been trying to talk to you all day long and you've been avoiding me. In fact, you've been avoiding me a lot lately -and it's not that I mind that very much-, but once you mess up with Quidditch and my possibilities of winning the Cup it gets personal," Oliver said firmly, getting inside the pool and getting closer and closer to Percy.

"Quidditch?" Percy asked, frowning in confusion while slowly walking backwards, trying to get away from Oliver.

"You know I have to take a bath here before a game to relax. We've bumped with each other more than once and you've just dashed out the door almost starkers mumbling embarrassed apologies. Mostly," he whispered as he was just a feet away from Percy, whose back was against a wall and couldn't escape, "your brainy ecstatic-lover self knows the few times I haven't done it since I became Captain, Gryffindor lost."

"So... so this is all about Quidditch?" Percy said in a strained voice, pushing his glasses up his nose and attempting to be all business-like in the weird situation both found themselves in.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Yes, it is about Quidditch. But, mostly, it's about _pride_! I can't let you get away with this nonsense you made McGonagall do!"

"Professor McGonagall agreed that my request was-"

"Only when you chased her with '_Hogwarts, A History_' in one hand and the rules for students in the other for three whole days!" Oliver screamed in frustration, stepping even closer and pressing his forehead against Percy's.

"What did you want me to do?" Percy whispered, making Oliver realise what they were doing.

As Percy's warm breath touched his face and their chests rose in agitation, Oliver was surprised to feel again that tingling sensation running down to his cock until it stood up in attention. Swallowing hard, he tried backing out so Percy couldn't notice his hard-on. However, now was Percy's time to give a piece of his mind and, as determined as the Weasley was, he didn't let Oliver move an inch by grasping Oliver's arms with surprising strength.

"It's your fault, after all, isn't it?"

"What d'you mean?" Oliver whispered back, not daring to speak higher. He had never seen Percy so... determined. Yes, he had seen him determined before. He was an ace Prefect and, so far, a stellar Head Boy and his determination to be the best was clear from day one. However, none of that was the cause of this new determination Oliver was seeing on his classmate and roommate of seven years.

"I mean that I've had enough, Oliver. I cannot bear stumbling upon you naked anymore because, later, the one who has to deal with these... _feelings_ afterwards is me and me alone."

Oliver took a deep breath, not quiet believing what he was about to do, but the decision had been made for him the minute he entered this bathroom and saw Percy touching himself. His own cock was the one to wake him up and made it all fall into place. He now understood why he always wished to bump into Percy when taking a bath, why he couldn't explain his boner after that and why not being able to enter this bathroom ever mattered so much to him. Shrugging Percy's hands off his arms; he stepped closer and kissed him on the lips.

It was short, hard and their mouths hadn't matched perfectly in the way it did in movies. But, more importantly, the kiss wasn't returned.

"What are you doing?" asked Percy touching his lips with his fingers.

This was not the first time something like this happened to him. Merlin, did he remember the fiasco of his Fourth Year with Linda Summers! Although, this time, Oliver was not testing the waters, was not trying to kiss someone just so he could make his friends stop teasing him for not doing so. This time, Oliver was not going to wait for the slap Linda Summer gave him three years ago. He needed more and this strange thing he was feeling inside wasn't going to end until Percy returned the kiss.

So, Oliver cupped Percy's freckled face with both hands and quickly mumbled "shut up" before pressing their lips together again. Oliver parted his lips and pressed his tongue against Percy's lips, which he quickly parted. Sliding his arms around Percy's thin waist, Oliver squeezed their bodies together, thrusting his hips against Percy's. With a groan, Percy's hands entangled in Oliver's still dry hair, pulling him even closer as their cocks moved against the other under the warm water.

"Let's go," Percy mumbled against Oliver's mouth, momentarily stopping the addictive mess of tongues, teeth and swollen lips.

"Where?" whined Oliver without realising, insisting on them staying in that state of bliss they found minutes ago.

"Showers. My skin looks like a raisin with dragon pox," he said with a breathed laugh against Oliver's neck, making him shiver as he nodded silently.

Oliver chuckled. Percy had a sense of humour after all. This was added to the list of many things he discovered today and whilst he loved knowing the Weasley humour hadn't skipped him over, his throbbing cock wished his timing were better. Already missing the feeling of their bodies pressed tightly together, they got out of the pool and all but ran to one of the three stalls of showers on the far corner of big room.

Oliver had never been in there –why using a shower similar to the one in your room while you had a huge pool with bubbles a few feet away? - And started marvelling at the detailed art on the walls. However, he was quickly pushed to said wall as Percy opened the tap, letting the water run down their already wet bodies.

The cold tile of the shower against his member and Percy's warm body covering his backside were a delicious mix. He moaned deeply when Percy's cock teased the crack of his arse while he nibbled his shoulder. This new side of Percy was exciting and it only helped to increase the urgency he already felt.

"Percy," he gasped. "Do it." No more explanations were needed; both knew what Oliver was talking about.

"But—I..."

"Please," he begged in a husky voice, moving his bum and eliciting a whimper from Percy.

Oliver felt Percy nod against the back of his neck and was about to come the second he felt Percy's fingers covered in soap sliding between the crack of his arse.

"Yes," he hissed, surprised at how needy he sounded. The most independent and self-sufficient Gryffindors of Hogwarts were discovering new aspects of their personalities after becoming adults to the Wizarding community eyes.

Nibbling Oliver's earlobe, Percy slid a finger inside Oliver, who gasped in a pain that soon would fade... at least until Percy replaced the single finger with another in order to prepare him for his cock.

Their first time was not perfect but it was an experience that, despite being new, already felt familiar to both of them. Between moans and caresses, under the shower of the Prefects bathroom, Percy and Oliver found release in the other, discovering new sensations and feelings in the trial-and-error ways that were so characteristic of a first time.

* * *

Suppressing a tired sigh, McGonagall looked at the boys over the rim of her glasses. Percy and Oliver's eyes stared back as they stood in front of her desk inundating her office with the smell of fresh soap with their hair still wet.

She watched Percy blush and press his lips tightly. It didn't escape her as the corners of his mouth tilted upwards, making him look like a young child with a secret.

"What can I do for you?" she asked politely, quirking a thin eyebrow upwards, trying to prepare herself for another of Percy Weasley's requests.

"I thought about it more, Professor. Quidditch Captains make a great effort to contribute with house unity. It is only fair they have a place to let some," he stopped to cough and share a look with his friend, "steam off as well."

* * *

**A/N: **Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
